


bad girl

by peachgalaxy



Series: Shockingly Awesome Fanfics [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - World War II, F/F, F/M, I cannot stress this enough, Lesbian Vampires, crossdressing carol danvers yeet, explicit hand holding, the lesbian vampire au no one asked for but are getting, vampire lesbians, won't someone help nick fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachgalaxy/pseuds/peachgalaxy
Summary: Vampires are a fantasy. At least that's what Carol Danvers tells herself on a cold night in Transylvania.





	bad girl

**Author's Note:**

> happy spooktoberween! have a fic i wrote in three hours

_ Transylvania, 1944 _

“Hey, Danvers, you think they really got vampires here?” 

Carol rolls her eyes, peeking at Private Walls from under her lashes. He’s reading  _ Dracula  _ for the tenth time if Carol’s count is correct. 

_ Most definitely is.  _

“You usually the type to believe in fairytales and hokum, Walls?”, Private Mitchell mutters from further in their makeshift base. Walls quiets down after that. Carol rolls over to her side, glad for the reprieve, Wells sure could talk and talk and talk. 

It’s been hard to sleep here. The old castle walls are drafty and the mountain is covered in snow. Carol has resorted to layering her socks and sleeping in her uniform to reduce the chill blanketing her and her comrades. 

A blast of wind moans through the old castle. Scattered curses and grumbles echo off the ancient stone and Carol decides she can’t sleep like this. Throwing off her blankets, she grabs for her boots and stuffs her feet into them before standing and exiting the ruins. 

Taking first watching would calm her mind, anyway. 

It’s not that being here was scary but, Carol had grown up on stories of fairies, kelpies, werewolves, you name it. So, being in a ‘supernatural hotbed’ like Transylvania put her on edge, even if she told herself it was irrational. She certainly didn’t believe in fairytales and hokum. 

_ None of those creatures exist and Dracula isn’t slumbering somewhere under these old stones. Get it together, Danvers. Stop letting Walls' fantasies get to you. _

Perching on a crumbling wall, Carol pulls her knees to her chest and tucks her hands under her armpits. Well, it was slightly warmer now. An owl hoots in the distance. A wolf howls at the waning full moon. Carol shivers involuntarily. She should’ve grabbed a pistol or two before coming out here. A chilly wind ruffles Carol’s cropped hair, causing her to shiver again. 

Another wolf howls and it sounds closer. Carol hears noises like footsteps on the nearby rocky cliff and it has her breath stuttering in her chest. 

_ Dammit.  _

“....Hello? Is anyone out there? I’m not afraid to take some Kraut down with my bare hands!” 

Carol was great at giving away her position. 

“I mean no harm.” 

The breezy voice comes from uncomfortably close and it has Carol jumping and, very gracefully, falling off the rock wall. 

“Oof…!” 

Carol quickly regains her composure and manages to get in a defensive stance, eyes darting wildly in the dark. 

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t know anyone else would be up here…” 

Whirling around, Carol comes face to face with the woman. The moon provides enough light for Carol to make out the woman’s features and clothing. Dark hair cascades down the woman’s back. Her skin looks unnaturally pale but Carol chalks that up to the silvery moonlight. 

“What are you doing up here?” 

Carol clenched her fists tighter but does straighten from her low crouch. 

The strange woman laughs, the sound echoing on the cold wind like bells. Her thin white dress flutters in the next frigid gust, though the chill doesn’t seem to bother her. 

_ Weird. Not natural. Should’ve brought that pistol. _

“I could ask the same of you. No one ever comes up here. Not anymore.” 

Frowning, Carol releases her fists, fingers stiffening from the temperature. The woman tilts her head in contemplation. It puts Carol even more on edge. 

_ How did this woman get up here? We left all the civilians in Braslov….. _

“You’re bleeding.” 

Carol stiffens, locking eyes with the woman. 

“....Huh?” 

_ Ever the eloquent one, aren’t you? _

“Your hands. It must have happened when you fell. I do apologize for startling you, by the way.” 

The strange woman smiles sweetly, gesturing for Carol to sit back down on the crumbling wall. Carol feels herself stiffen again. Her voice is firm when she speaks.

“You shouldn’t be here. I don’t want to have to arrest you for trespassing.” 

Another confused head tilt. 

“Just go back down the mountain and I won’t tell anyone you were here.” 

“As if you could stop me from doing anything.” 

Carol gasps when the woman suddenly rushes her and everything goes black. 

—

“ _ You always were good at bringing home strays, Daria. _ ” 

“ _ So are you, Natalia, _ ” Daria says with a delicate snort. The new captive is resting on the large four-poster bed, alongside Nat’s catch for the night. The two of them have always had a thing for blonds. Both are dressed to the nines in military garb, Nat’s chosen dressed in a garish red, white and blue monstrosity. At least the woman is wearing a darker uniform. Better for camouflage. 

“ _ What? He was an easy target. Americans have always loved their flag.”  _

Natalia approaches the bed, slipping on to it as smoothly as a snake. She studies the blond man intently, probably taking stock of his scent. 

“ _ Where did you pick that one up? _ ” 

Daria turns from the vanity mirror and looks at the woman out of the corner of her eye. 

“ _ Found her at the old castle. Those soldiers are lucky Vlad no longer stays there or the US Army would’ve lost some men in an unfortunate accident.”  _

Natalia snorts as she runs a hand through the blond man’s hair. It shines in the candlelight, burning gold in the soft glow. The woman is a bit worse for wear. Her hair is greasy and dirty, her uniform much the same. 

“...Huh….?” 

The man begins to stir a few seconds later. Nat having pulled away from him, joining Daria at the dressing table to touch up her already perfect lipstick. 

He’s quick to go on the defense, patting at his uniform for a weapon. Daria notices when he realizes he’s been stripped of any firearms he may have had. 

“ _ Ready, sister? _ ” 

Daria smiles, standing from the vanity table and turning to face the two humans. 

“ _ Of course. _ ” 

——

Carol is definitely in hell. But damn if this hell isn't the best. 

The strange woman,  _ Daria _ , licks at her neck, dark curls pulled out of the way. Carol has no idea what to do with her hands. The vampire can probably hear how fast her heart is beating. 

_ Typical.  _

She’d woken up two days ago on the softest bed she’s ever been in, looking into the eyes of the strange woman she’d seen outside the makeshift base. Then, Carol and her new buddy Steve had tried to fight their way out but vampires, (fucking vampires are actually real), were much too fast for them. Steve held out much longer but he eventually realized the redhead had him outmatched. At least the women hadn’t tried to hypnotize them or anything, Carol and Steve were definitely willing participants now. Being soldiers in the field meant neither of them has had physical contact aside from slaps on the back so it was pretty easy to be enticed once they felt like they were safe. 

“What’s wrong? Changed your mind?” 

Carol blinks, focusing back on the dark-haired woman,  _ Daria _ , blinking her thoughts away. 

“No, not really, just never expected when I shipped out to Europe I’d end up in a vampire’s lair. Especially not one so nice and pretty.” Carol blushes at her words. 

Daria bites her full bottom lip, pointed teeth catching Carol’s eye. 

“If it makes any difference, I hadn’t been on the hunt when I found you. A friend of mine used to live in that castle you and those men were staying in. I decided to investigate when I caught your scent.” 

Of course, the vampire would immediately able to tell Carol was only masquerading as a man. 

“Then you decided to rush me and kidnap me.” Carol’s tone is teasing, her fingers dancing along Daria’s waist. 

“Kidnap is a strong word, I prefer the term ‘introducing you to a new world’.” 

Daria sniffs delicately, running her finger down Carol’s cheek. The vampire’s long nail catches the candlelight, glittering black-blue in the glow. It does strike fear into Carol’s heart but she swallows it back. 

_ Just breathe, Carol.  _

“I know it’s a lot to take in. You can reject this at any time and I can take you back to the mountain. I believe those men are still there.” Daria says softly, rolling off Carol to rest on her side. 

Carol bites her lip before rolling on her side to face the other woman. Daria and Natalia had been very forthcoming about what they were and what they could do for Steve and Carol. Steve had been hard to convince, his Golden Boy routine driving Carol up a wall. He really  _ was _ just like those Captain America newsreels. But it had honestly intrigued her once she got past the cynical part of her brain telling her this was a dream. She’s also going to chalk this up to her childhood of fairy tales and bad self-preservation skills. 

_ Also, enhanced senses? Imperviousness? Badass fighting capabilities? Sign Carol up. _

“Well, drinking blood is a bit of a turn-off. Also, this war….It’s not over yet. I still need to do my part.” 

Daria nods, linking her hand with Carol’s. 

“But, wouldn’t taking this bite make me a better soldier? I can accept drinking blood if it means I can defeat Nazis with one hand tied behind my back.” 

A tinkling laugh comes from Daria’s lips. It makes Carol’s cheeks warm, heart stuttering traitorously in her chest. 

“You could definitely defeat Nazis with one hand behind your back. Probably both.” 

Carol goes quiet, thinking about what she’d be giving up if she went through with this. Her parents were long gone, she’d never known them. Carol had aged out of an orphanage and immediately joined the Air Force as Carson Danvers, a young man from Baton Rouge. She has nothing left for her back home. What was holding her back? 

The choice was clear. 

“Anything that will help me beat these fuckers back into whatever hole they crawled out of is fine with me.” 

Carol nods with finality, hardening her resolve. Daria smiles, leaning back over Carol and sinking her teeth into soft flesh. 

——

_ Washington, D.C., 1995 _

Nick Fury doesn’t drink on the job as a principle but he figured today’s shit show warranted a couple of beers while sitting at his desk. 

“Now”, Fury takes another long sip of beer, “Explain to me again why you’ve decided to come here. I’m still not sure I completely believe what you’re telling me.” 

His dark gaze zeros in on the blonde woman, the one who’s been the most flippant and sarcastic. Though, the woman attached to her side was just as good at getting on his last nerve.

“How many times will we have to repeat ourselves before you understand?” The blonde woman, Carol, says with a scoff, rolling her eyes. The brunette snickers before adding, “Superheroes and aliens are fine but vampires cross the line? I’d think it would be the other way around.” 

Fury squints before cutting his eyes to the quiet redhead and the blond man at her side. 

“Sorry if I’m having trouble believing an American icon disappeared for seventy years because he was living it up in Romania drinking blood with his little friends.” 

The blond man, Steve Rogers,  _ Captain America _ , a national icon, new pain in his ass, tenses under the scrutiny. His unnaturally blue gaze looks Fury up and down before he speaks. 

“Carol and I decided to return home now that a lot of the people we would’ve known are dead.”, Fury notices Steve’s jaw tick and the redheaded woman tightens her grip on his hand but still doesn’t speak. 

“Also, Romania is so cliche. Maybe I and Stevie wanted to be vampires in New York.”, Carol adds, propping her feet up on Fury’s desk. 

Fury gives the four of them a glare before taking another long sip of his beer and wishing he was anywhere but here. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
